


Sweet Apples

by PrincessLocket



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Apples, Fluff, Happy Birthday Hiroto, M/M, One-Shot, Zombie Summer Setting, a sprinkle of angst, but it's barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLocket/pseuds/PrincessLocket
Summary: All Tatsuya wanted to do was give Hiroto some apples for his birthday.
Relationships: Kira Hiroto/Kiyama Tatsuya | Kiyama Hiroto | Gran
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Apples

For the better half of an hour, Tatsuya sat in silence staring at a neatly made basket of apples he had gathered for a certain birthday boy. He had spent all afternoon climbing up and down several trees in search of only the freshest of apples. In theory, he had the power to be able to conjure any amounts of apples at will, but today was different. From the moment he had woken up a strange sense of anxiety had invaded his system. He didn’t exactly feel panicked in any abnormal way, no, in fact he felt perfectly fine. But for some odd reason a strange buzz, a restless sensation if you will, coursed through his body the entire morning. No matter what he tried, the feeling just wouldn’t go away. He’d turned the morning radio onto a station with calming music and was instead met with even more restless sensations.

Going on a morning walk with Goujin and Mansaku had somewhat helped to calm him but after the three had parted ways, that strange restless feeling rushed right back. Having had enough of the feeling, Tatsuya decided to put the sensation to good use by conjuring up some fresh fruits and vegetables to give Hiroto instead. The winter spirit had always enjoyed the taste of his apples in the past so if he used his energy on making such fruit then maybe he’d feel slightly better?

Tatsuya waved his hand over a basket that sat over his dinning table and got to work. Within minutes the basket had filled with the most delectable looking apples he’d ever seen. They all looked too good to be eaten, if he might say so himself, but since he always liked to taste test his creations, Tatsuya picked an apple from the basket and took a bite. At first nothing seemed off. The texture was to normal standards and the crunch was as it had always been but the taste, oh the taste was just awful! Instead of the crisp, juicy taste that usually came with his apples, he was met with the most blandest and grainiest taste to ever live. It had him quickly rushing to the sink where he’d spat out the disgusting tasting apple. Just what had happened with the apple? He hadn’t done anything different when conjuring it up, had he?

He tried another apple and was met with the same results. Assuming the rest of the apples shared a similar taste, Tatsuya instead threw them all into a little compost bin he had lined outside of his house. Even though they were all bad that didn’t mean he had to literally through them away. They could always be repurposed for something else i.e. his little garden outside.

With the old apples being out of the basket, Tatsuya decided to try creating a new batch. And just like the apples from before, they ended up tasting just as awful. For half hour, Tatsuya continued to try creating new apples, along with some other fruits and vegetables just to test them out as well, but no matter what he created, nothing tasted good. By the time the clock had stuck 12, Tatsuya was beginning to doubt himself. But that’s when an idea struck! Even if he couldn’t create a decent enough apple, the forest behind his home always could!

With the basket in hand, Tatsuya ran out of his house and towards the forest as fast as he could. For the next few hours, he would wind up climbing up and down several trees in search of the freshest looking apples he could find. Thankfully, the few apples he had taste tested all ended up to be more than satisfactory and he was able to gather a good portion for both himself and Hiroto to enjoy together. Although they weren’t of his own creation, he knew Hiroto would still like them regardless. Hiroto didn’t have to know these weren’t his creations anyway…

Lying wasn’t something he liked to do, but every now and then he could make an exception. So after he finished gathering the apples he decided to take a seat on a fallen log to rest. When he looked to the basket of apples placed at his side, he let his mind wander for a bit. The strange anxious sensations he had been feeling earlier that day had subtly died down somewhere during his apple picking, which left him feeling way more serene than any other activity he had tried. However, as he stared at the apples a feeling of guilt slowly started to invade his system in place of the anxiety.

When Tatsuya finally broke eye contact with the basket of apples, the first thing he did was stand up to stretch. The sound of a bone popping here and there filled the quiet forest for a moment while he moved around. Taking a look up to the sky, Tatsuya noticed how the once bright blues of the sky had now begun to blur into soft yellows, oranges, and pinks. Just how long had he been sitting around? He and Hiroto had agreed to meet up a little past sunset near the dividing seasonal boarder where the Autumn leaves met the drying tree branches of the Winter forest. Figuring he didn’t have much time left to spare, he grabbed the basket and started on the path to the dividing boarders.

By the time he reached the boarders the sun had almost completely set. Little specs of light filtered in more through the winter side of the boarder due to the trees being baren of any leaves. Icicles that hung from the winter trees also helped to aid in lighting up the Autumn side of the forest; the light reflected onto random surfaces such as rocks and leaves and even into Tatsuya’s eyes when he walked closer. He reached a hand up to shield the light when a chuckle of amusement caught his attention.

Standing behind a particularly thicker winter tree was Hiroto. Tatsuya nearly let go the basket of apples as he rushed forward to give Hiroto a hug. The winter spirit merely laughed as he welcomed Tatsuya with open arms, immediately wrapping his arms around the autumn spirit when they were close enough. “Happy birthday!” Tatsuya breathed out, squeezing Hiroto as close to himself as he could. The winter spirit responded in kind by pressing a quick kiss to the side of Tatsuya’s neck while muttering a quiet “Thank you.” For a moment, the two stood in silence, simply enjoying the comfort of being with the other.

Tatsuya was the first to pull away, taking a step back to reveal the basket of apples he had brought Hiroto. “This is for you. I hope you like them.”

“You have no idea how long I’ve been craving for your apples! Thanks.” The smile Hiroto gave him caused a small pang of guilt to creep back into his system. But before it could take a hold of him he pushed it away in order to nod back with a smile of his own.

“Of course! I made sure they were the best ones too.”

As Hiroto took a bite out of an apple Tatsuya turned his gaze towards a stray snowflake that had drifted into the Autumn forest. His smile softened as he watched it fall past a flickering ray of light before it fell to the ground, melting quietly into the earth. When he looked back to Hiroto his smile faltered. The winter spirit was eyeing the apple with a look of dissatisfaction.

“Is there something wrong with it?” Tatsuya asked, already moving to grab the apple but was stopped by Hiroto’s hand wrapping around his wrist.

“This isn’t yours.”

“They so-“ Tatsuya started, fully prepared to lie through his teeth but stopped when magenta eyes narrowed, forcing him to bite his lip as he turned his head. He wasn’t lying per-say, he hadn’t said the apples were his but if he did say so now, there was no telling what would happen next. The last time they had gotten into an argument over some trivial thing resulted in the two of them not talking for a solid two weeks. And if he could avoid that again, especially on Hiroto’s birthday, then he would. With a sigh, Tatsuya looked back to the winter spirit. “They’re -not… I’m sorry. Something went wrong while I was trying to make them this morning so I thought you wouldn’t notice if I just got some from the forest.”

Tatsuya watched Hiroto with worried eyes as the winter spirit proceed the information. A gentle breeze blew between the two, causing Tatsuya to shiver. It was at that point where Hiroto let go of his wrist to instead grab a hold of his hands, hiding them between his own white gloves.

“I guess I can let you slide this once, but the next time you can’t make any apples could you maybe not bring me the ones from the forest? I’d much rather prefer you bring me a new blanket or something else entirely.”

“Deal. Well, I guess I’ll let you get back home so you can celebrate with the rest of your family.” Tatsuya smiled as pulled his hands out of the glove cocoon they had previously been in. But once again he was stopped by said gloves, wrapping around his wrist, yanking him across the Winter Forest.

“Wait? Where are we going?”

Tossing him a smirk over his shoulder, Hiroto continued to pull Tatsuya along. “Back to my place of course! What, did you really think we were only meeting up so you could give me a present? – I’ve got dinner for two already made and set up back home. It’ll go to waste if you don’t come along now.”

Not really wanting to go back to his own home just yet, Tatsuya allowed himself to be guided by Hiroto’s hand.

…

“How did you know the apples I brought you weren’t from my magic?” Tatsuya yawned as he settled into a mass of fluffy blankets, silently snuggling up against Hiroto’s side.

The two of them had just finished opening the last of Hiroto’s presents, most of which were gifts from his dad and sister. All of the gifts had been more or less household items such as a new dish rack or a hair drier but the most notable of all the gifts had been the blanket they were both tucked under now; and boy was it soft to the touch.

Hiroto smiled as he pulled his side of the blanket closer to himself. “Easy! Your apples are sweet and tart like you. The ones you brought me tasted all juicy and like some weird hybrid of granny smith and red delicious.”

With a smirk of his own, Tatsuya sat up, a brow raised in amusement. “Oh really? I didn’t know you were into pomology.”

The blush that dusted across Hiroto’s face caused Tatsuya to fall back, letting out a series of giggles. It also earned him a pillow to the face.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there and Happy New Year! Congratulations for getting through last year! Let's hope this year is WAY BETTER than what we had to endure in 2020.
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic! I know it's not much but I wanted to try writing something a little different(?) Honestly, I just really love the Zombie Summer ED and would love to have seen a spin off or something for it but ehhh. Writing fanfics for it alright to! ((And not to get anyone's hopes up but I would like to possibly come back and expand on this fanfic later in the future or maybe just write another Zombie Summer fic with Nosaichi being the main characters next time.))


End file.
